Lilliana
Summary Lilliana is one of the Thirteen Pillars of Serth LaKresh under Vaerun, and one of the few people Vaerun would willingly refer to as a friend. Lilliana, raised since birth as an assassin that lacked the typical evil moral compass, saw great potential in Vaerun, and at a time the two could nearly be called lovers. However, eventually Vaerun returned to his duties as the Shade Lord, and thus Lilliana joined him in his mission to unify the world, becoming renowned as the Bloodied Lady of the North for her famous crusades against those deemed to be threats. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Lilliana, Bloodied Lady of the North Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: 48 Classification: Shade Assassin Birthplace: Perrenland Weight: Unknown Height: 183.84 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliations: The Guild of Assassins Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Death Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Shade Physiology, Illusion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Bleeding Inducement, Slow Fall, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mist Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Homing Attack, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Adhesivity, Self Morality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Portal Creation, Memory Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Telekinesis, Supernatural Ability Nullification, Longevity, Standard D&D Resistances, likely others Attack Potency: City level (Far superior to Wrathian when he flattened the city of Greyhawk) Speed: Hypersonic (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class M (Far superior to the Golden Protector dragon that rammed a boulder at mach speeds) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Infinite Range: Dozens of meters, universal with certain Shade abilities Standard Equipment: * Ring of Telekinesis: Allows Lilliana at-will telekinesis for whatever purpose. * Magebane Shroud: A gift from Vaerun, the fur shroud grants at-will anti-magic auras around Lilliana, negating all supernatural abilities completely (including her own). * Widow's Kiss: A potent artifact blade discovered in the reserves of a long-lost kingdom. Aside from being a Vorpal Sword (meaning it specifically targets the weakest point, generally through decapitation), it saps the strength of enemies within range of it, causing them to be weaker and become dizzy. The raw negative energy within the blade hums slightly. Intelligence: Genius, far superior to certain mages within Dalaran, managing to sneak past their defenses to assassinate them Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Has supposedly performed 138 successful assassinations, with targets ranging from crime lords, barons, and powerful mages and warriors alike. * Alongside Vaerun, took control of a large swathe of the north Flanaess. Standard Attacks/Techniques: * Death Attack: An Assassin's signature move. Through the use of careful observation and taking care to initiate the deathly powers of an assassin, they can immediately kill a target with a single strike. This works even on beings far superior to themselves. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shade Physiology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Morality Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages